On With The Show
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff have been 'tarting up' rock and roll for quite some time. So how's it going to be now? ADOMMY For RandomWaffle123 on Deviantart


**On With The Show**

Their hearts were racing, adrenaline pumping in their blood. The tour was coming to a close, and the tweets Adam had been getting about ideas on things to do with Tommy were more than raunchy. And the fanfiction...god the fans were incredible. Adam grinned as he sauntered over to Tommy during Twentieth Century Boy and slid an arm around him. The arm slipped lower, around his waist, "_Yeah it's plain to see, you were meant for me..._" He slid his hand behind the bass and the fans began to go wild.

Tommy's eyes widened as he felt Adam's hand sliding over his crotch, palming his slight bulge. He felt himself get harder against Adam's hand, and he saw Adam's smirk as he glanced to him uncertainly. Adam's thumb flicked over the head of his erection and he did the only thing he could do in front of a thousand plus people...he lay his head back on Adam's shoulder and moaned hotly. The crowd began to scream, and then he realized...the moan had been caught in the mic.

Adam's smirk and the fan's screams made his face flush like a cherry tomato. The minute the encore was over, he flicked a few picks out and almost ran off the stage. When he saw Adam in the hallway he went over to him, pulling him aside, "What the hell was that?"

"Fanservice" Adam said, looking at him like he was losing it.

Tommy felt his lower lip tremble, so he bit it. He hid the growing ache in his heart with anger, "You can kiss me all you want, but that was way too fucking far Lambert." He moved away from Adam and went into his dressing room, slamming the door.

He put his back to the door and sunk down until his backside touched the floor. There were sounds...only when he hid his face in his hands and felt wetness on his cheeks did he realize he was crying, and the sounds were small, hard sobs that were coming from between his lips.

He'd been feeling things for Adam since they met. Slowly, it came to be more. Tonight, he had wanted to hear Adam say something so beautiful and empathetic, that it showed Adam felt the same way...not 'fan service'. That was the last thing Tommy had wanted to hear.

Adam stared after his pretty blond bassist. His crush on Tommy had grown over the tour. The few times he got to see Tommy sleep on the couch on nights on the bus with snacks and True Blood, the too-short-too-hungry kisses during the show, touches, leans...too far? He didn't know the meaning of too far. But Tommy had clearly drawn a mental line and he'd crossed it. He went into his dressing room and changed, showering briefly and packing up his things to get back on the bus. He saw Tommy outside, signing for fans, sunglasses over his eyes even though it was dark and his hoodie up. He ducked onto the band bus before too many people noticed him.

"What are you doing here?" Monte asked him.

"I need to talk to Tommy" Adam said.

Monte looked at him for a long moment and said, "Send the dancers over here. I'll make up a shit excuse for Tommy to join you."

Adam nodded, giving Monte the little smile he wanted to see, "Thanks."

He returned to his bus and sat on his bunk. God, he'd fucked up and he knew it. He didn't mean to embarrass Tommy, or upset him...god forbid he'd done something that would make Tommy dislike him.

Tommy went onto the band's bus and looked at Monte, "What the hell?"

"We had a little miscommunication. You're gonna be on Adam's bus with Taylor and Sasha until we get to the hotel" Monte said.

Tommy sighed, "Alright." He backed off and ran quickly over to Adam's, ducking in the door.

Adam looked up as Tommy joined him. The first thing they both noticed as they pulled away was they were very much alone.

"They set us up" Tommy said quietly.

"Tommy, we need to talk" Adam said.

"What is there to talk about? You wanted fucking FANSERVICE and you used me for it. Why don't you slut it up with somebody else again?" Tommy said, his voice like ice.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"All those guys! The ones at clubs, at parties, in the crowd..." Tommy said, "Every guy you kiss and touch and then try to slut it up with me. Okay, they know there is absolutely nothing between us."

"Nothing?" Adam said, sounding hurt, "So you were moaning cause you thought I wanted to hear it?"

"No, god Adam you were touching me and it felt...fuck this, I don't need to talk to you" Tommy said. He walked toward the back of the bus and sat down. He resisted the urge to cry again.

Adam moved to his side, sliding an arm around him, "Tommy, I haven't touched anybody but you...I kissed a couple guys in the crowd, and I've danced with some guys at parties, but I haven't done anything like I do with you. Jesus Tommy, I haven't gotten laid since before this tour started. Forgive me if I'm fucking horny and...seeing you moan is incredibly hot."

Tommy looked up at him, "That's really nice Adam. I don't want to be something you get off to."

Adam took the opportunity to hold his face, "You're not. Glitterbaby...I'm not a whore. The last time I got laid...it was Brad. We were celebrating the tour kickoff. He...knows how I feel about you."

"How you feel about me?" Tommy asked.

Adam moved to get a notebook from under his bed. He held it out to him. Tommy took it and opened it, reading the first few lines. Descriptions...into lyrics...of him. Music, some chords he'd played on his bass just for fun around Adam had suddenly become a song. He turned the page. Again. His eyes glistened with tears and he lifted his sunglasses all the way off, letting Adam see how his eyes were red from crying.

"This is beautiful."

Adam reached out to him and gently lifted his chin, "Just like you."

It felt like Tommy's heart was swelling. He held in a sob, letting his lip tremble this time as he whispered, "Adam...I love you."

Adam smiled at him, "I love you too."

He slid his hand to cup Tommy's cheek, lifting his other so he cupped his face. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Tommy's lips parted under Adam's, the tip of his tongue stroking Adam's upper lip. Adam slid his arms around Tommy's body, holding him as close as he possibly could, not once breaking their kiss. His tongue didn't come out to play with Tommy's, their lips just molded together in a warm, right way. When Adam finally broke their kiss to breath, Tommy let out a sigh, "It is so hard to stay angry with you when you love me like this."

Adam chuckled, "You haven't felt me love you yet."

A beautiful, dark pink blush went across Tommy's cheeks. He put a hand to Adam's chest, "Can you love me Adam?"

Adam looked into Tommy's chocolate brown eyes, watching as the love and innocence grew sinful and lusty. He felt the bulge he'd palmed once again pressing into him. He smirked, "If you're really sure..."

Tommy smirked back, his eyes pure heat, "I'm sure."

Adam slid a hand under Tommy's hoodie, sliding it off first. He tossed it and it landed on another bunk, forgotten. Tommy's t-shirt followed, then his creepers and socks, his jeans, and finally, his underwear, and his back was on Adam's bunk, his eyes closed, feeling Adam's fingers splayed across his chest.

Adam gazed down at his lover-to-be, seeing the rising and falling of his chest with breath, his pale skin slightly flushed with anticipation. He licked his lips and lowered his mouth onto a creamy nipple, licking and sucking softly. Tommy's head lolled back against the pillow, a moan falling from his lips, "Adam..."

Slowly, he teased Tommy's nipple until he felt the pretty boy writhing under him with need, then his mouth traveled to the other.

"Adam...fuck...please...don't make me beg" Tommy moaned, arching his chest against Adam's mouth. He felt Adam's tongue lap at the sensitive bud and he moaned hotly, "Adam! Please!"

Adam drew back and looked down at him. He stripped his clothes off slowly, letting Tommy watch every piece fall to the floor of the bus, forgotten as soon as it was off his skin. Tommy's eyes caressed every inch of Adam's skin, his lips parting for breath. Adam's body covered his again as Adam's mouth sought his neck. He gasped raggedly, feeling Adam's teeth grazing his neck, "Adam...fuck..."

Adam let out a sigh against his skin and bit down on the spot, sucking his skin. Tommy let out a small cry, feeling his neck being held into the bite. He moaned low in his throat, electric shocks of pain and pleasure mixed together running through his body. Tiny whimpers escaped his lips until Adam drew back. Adam seemed pleased, and smiled, with the mouth-sized purple bruise on the side of Tommy's neck. He lowered his mouth to his collar bone, biting more gently, leaving small red marks on his skin. Tommy whimpered, arching against him, "Adam! Please!"

Adam kissed Tommy's fluttering heartbeat and palmed his hardness, stroking his thumb over his leaking tip. Tommy let out a wonton moan, frotting against Adam as best he could while Adam controlled his movements. Adam released him and looked down to him, "How do you want to do this Glitterbaby?"

Tommy gazed up at Adam with lustful eyes and got up, pinning him against the section of bus behind the bed. His mouth went to Adam's nipple piercings, tugging on the small hoops with his teeth, his tongue lapping at the sensitive buds while he brought Adam a mix of pain and pleasure. Adam's fingers grasped Tommy's hair and pulled roughly, Tommy's moan joining his. Tommy's hand went to Adam's length, touching him lightly, feeling his size, "God Adam...I want you inside me..."

Adam turned and licked Tommy's lips, sticking his tongue wholly into Tommy's mouth, feeling the pretty bassist moan against his forced entrance and as he drew back, whispered, "That can be arranged." He moved Tommy onto his back and took a bottle of lube from under the bed. He covered his fingers and smirked down at a very eager Tommy. His smirk grew sexier as he slid his fingers into Tommy, watching as Tommy gasped, moaned and closed his eyes, "Ohh fuck..."

Adam bit his lip, watching him arch, "So tight..." He kissed his jaw and scissored his fingers inside him, listening to soft whimpers, gasps and breathless moans Tommy made.

"Adam...god please...please Adam I want you now" Tommy begged, his hands coming up Adam's back to drag his nails down his shoulders.

Adam hissed as he felt a mix of pleasure and pain, "Mmm Tommy..." He slid the lube over himself and positioned himself at Tommy's entrance, "Are you ready?"

Tommy looked up, his eyes glazed with need, "Yes! Damn it Adam FUCK ME."

Adam thrust into him hard and fast and listened to Tommy cry out, his body arching in pleasure mixed with slight pain, "ADAM! Yes!"

"Tommy...so fucking tight..." Adam groaned into his ear.

Tommy shivered, listening to the dirty little things Adam moaned to him as he moved back and thrust in again. Adam grunted and Tommy gasped, his nails digging into Adam's shoulders. He wrapped his legs as much around Adam's waist as he could get, and gasped as pleasure exploded in his body, "ADAM!"

Adam brushed a finger over Tommy's face, moving his hair off his face, "Yeah...just right."

Tommy nodded and moaned, urging Adam to pick up the pace with gently rocking his hips against him. Adam's hand closed around Tommy's hard-on, pumping him slow and long. As his pace inside Tommy got harder and faster, so did his pumping him.

"ADAM!" Tommy cried, feeling his body tense.

"Tommy" Adam groaned into his ear.

Adam studied his face as he arched, taking him in deeper, then locked his lips with Tommy's as they both came. Their breath came hard, their hearts pounding as they disconnected their bodies, Adam spooning his smaller lover, "I love you Tommy."

Tommy leaned his head back to cuddle under Adam's chin, "I love you too Adam..."

Adam's hand rested over Tommy's heart, feeling his beat slow to normal and his breath grow deep and even as he fell asleep in his arms. He nuzzled his messy fringe and pressed his cheek to Tommy's head as he joined him in sleep. Not even the band would be able to wake them when they reached the hotel.

_The End_


End file.
